


The One Memory

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh is confused as his brother describes a certain memory.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A frown appeared on King Kooh’s face after Repsaj stepped out of his bedroom. ‘’How was your nap?’’ he asked. King Kooh viewed Repsaj shrugging at a snail’s pace. He still frowned. He touched Repsaj’s shoulder. ‘’I’m here for you.’’

Confusion was why Repsaj’s eye widened. 

‘’I hear you sobbing every evening,’’ King Kooh said. He viewed Repsaj’s sudden sheepish expression. ‘’You still remember your deceased wife. The sight of your barren bed causes you to reveal tears. You can rest in my chamber for as long as you wish. Again, I’m here for you, my brother.’’ 

Repsaj’s fingers entwined with one another. He looked up with a thoughtful expression. ‘’I yearn to be with her again. I’ll embrace her as we rest together. I’ll scratch her stomach while she purrs.’’ Repsaj smiled as tears streamed down his face.

One of King Kooh’s eyes widened. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. 

Repsaj still remembered holding a purring kitten from his many years as a boy.

 

The End


End file.
